What Happened After?
by amyscrazyfandoms
Summary: We all know Jeff the killers story. Burnt his eyelids off, carved his know smile into his cheeks and killed his parents and brother. But the thing most people don't know is that Liu, Jeff's brother, didn't die that night. This is what happened after that night.
1. Prologue Amy's POV

After Jeffrey finished his work at his house, he ventured out onto the dark, empty street. My father had sent me to retrieve Jeff after we had heard what he had done. I was standing under a lamppost a few yards away, sharpening my knife like always. I could see him walking towards me. He was still bleeding from his cheeks and fresh blood dripping off his knife. He got within a few feet of me when I spoke to him. "You have guts Jeff. Not many people can do what you just did." I told him. He looked at me with his black rimmed eyes and spoke. "How do you know what I did? Were you watching me? Are you police?" He slowly raised his knife at me. I laughed at that accusation. "You really think I'm with the police? Wow... No I'm not and yes I have been watching. But that's why I'm here. There are more of us. People like you… like us." He looked at me sceptically, "What do you mean like me? Are you calling me crazy?" He yelled at me, looking quite angry. "Yes, yes I am. But I'm crazy too. I was sent to get you so let's get a move on." I turned around and walked towards the forest where my father was waiting for us. And out of what I think was curiosity, Jeff followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 1- Awoken Liu's POV

I was slowly regaining conciseness. My head throbbed and there was a sharp pain every time I breathed. I looked around and noticed I was in what looked like a hospital room. Wait… why am I in a hospital? I sat up witch was a horrid decision. My head spun and I felt sick. Moments later a young woman walked into my room. "Finally you're awake!" She had a soft voice. That friendly sounding one that I could've sworn I had heard before. She had deep red hair, bright green eyes and had the face of an eighteen year old. I looked up at her and she smiled back. Her teeth were sharp and jagged. I jumped and she laughed "The doctor will be with you. We will be seeing each other soon." She left the room and I sat back, still processing what had just happened. A few minutes passed and the doctor walked in. Now I defiantly know him. He was my doctor when I was littler. "Doctor Garison? Is that you?" I asked as he approached my bed. He smiled at me, "I'm glad you remember me. If you don't mind me asking, what is the last think you remember?" I sat up, trying to remember. "I remember Jeff coming home from the hospital after the fight with Randy, We had dinner and I went to bed. I remember waking up and hearing screams and then Jeff came into my room. Then… nothing." I looked at him and he stared at me like I had just said I was an alien. He spoke to me in a comforting tone, "Liu, you were in a car accident. You were on the way home and then crashed. You don't have a brother either." I sat up, in a rage I never had felt before. How could he lie to me..."Yes I do! His name is Jeffery! He's my younger brother." Doctor Garison shook his head, "No son, you have been in a coma for almost three weeks now, you had major head trauma. Would you like to talk to your parents?" I nodded, not looking at him and he left the room. I don't remember a car crash but maybe it's because I've been out for three weeks. Garison walked back in followed by a young woman and an older looking man. These were defiantly not my parents. The woman walked over to me and smiled. Thank god she looked normal. "You ready to go home Liu?" I nodded and she continued, "The doctor said if you wanted you could come home in the morning." I smiled and yawned. I looked at the clock above the door and it said 9:46. They noticed my yawn and my "mother and father" left the room along with the doctor. I laid back and thoughts flooded my brain. A car crash… Jeff not existing… fake parents…It's all so strange. Especially that nurse… was I just seeing things or did she really look like that. And what did she mean by "we'd be seeing each other soon". Weird, At least I was going home in the morning. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. Ya, maybe I just need to rest. It'll be better tomorrow. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Family Amy's POV

"Crystal!' I yelled. "Where the hell did you put my bra?!" She walked into my room laughing, "You really think I'd fit in your bra's?" She smirked at me and sat on my bed. "Well I'm down to my last one. All the others went missing about a week ago." I ranted while searching my closet and coming up with nothing. I heard her snickering behind me and I turned around to see Jeff swinging my bra around and looking right at me. I jumped and grabbed the blanket that was supposed to be on my bed but to my luck I had thrown it across the room earlier while in a desperate panic trying to find my bras. I quickly wrapped it around my body while he smirked at me. "Missing something?" He said as he threw my bra to my feet. I leaned over to pick it up but before I could the blanked fell to the floor. I heard a click of a camera and a bright flash afterwards and I quickly picked my blanket back up. He giggled and ran out of the room with his new prize. Crystal started to laugh and eventually fell off the bed. I glared at her and finished getting dressed. Jeff had been a handful since we had taken him in and I was lucky enough to become his mentor. I slowly made my way down the stairs into the hectic lower level of the house. We all lived together all twenty two of us living in what my father named, The Slender Mansion. It was breakfast time for the pasta family. The younger pastas could be found chasing each other around. My father and mother along with Masky and Hoodie, could be found making breakfast. Jeff, Ben, Jack and EJ were sitting in the back room of the house playing X-box and Crystal, Kitty, Scarecrow and Sadie were in the front room talking about the boys and our most recent killings. I joined them and we got into a very heated conversation about Kitty's most recent boyfriend when we heard loud snickering coming from the door to the room. We looked over to see the four boys, each wearing one of my bras. We five girls sat there staring at the four boys who were trying very hard not to laugh but one by one well all broke into laughter. Sadie, Crow and Kitty walked off with Jack and EJ and Crystal and Ben walked into the next room. Jeff walked over and sat next to me on the couch. I glared at him "You're jerk, you know that right?" I yelled at him still frustrated from the previous events. He smirked at me, "You know it was funny." He said with an ever cheeky grin plastered on his face. I playfully shoved him and giggled, "Oh shut up." He smiled, resting his legs in my lap. "I have some huge news!" I blurted out and knew right away I should've kept my mouth shut. He sat up and asked what it was in what seemed to be a happy tone but he looked worried. I smirked and stood up. "You'll just have to wait and see!" I laughed and skipped to the kitchen. Almost everyone was sitting around the table, filling their plates with pounds of pancakes. I sat next to kitty who was reading a human gossip magazine. "What's this one about?" I asked, filling my plate with the buttery goodness. She looked up and started going on about how it was about a top ten list but after a few minutes of her blabbering I went back to my food. Everyone finally made their way to the table and once everyone had their plates filled I spoke. "Hey guys. I have some huge news!" I said grinning. My mother asked what it was while bringing in another plate of pancakes. My smile grew wider. "Well, Liu is finally awake. He apparently remembers Jeffery but I couldn't find out what else he remembers. I sent smile to the house so he can keep an eye on him till I pick him up tomorrow." Everyone sat there completely silent then slowly Jeff smiled. "Can I come? I want to see him. It's been awhile." I nodded at him since I had a mouth-full of my breakfast. After I had finished I headed towards the woods. It had been days since I was able to go hunting. I had been either training Jeff, taking care of the younger pastas or watching and waiting for Liu to awake. I slender-walked into the forest and perched myself in my hunting tree. I had only been there for a few minutes when suddenly I heard a quiet rustle coming from the brush not more than a few feet away. I stood up, ready to pounce on my new found prey. Slowly the figure came meandering out of the brush and without thinking, jumped on it. The person fell to the ground with me on top. He swore at me and only at that moment I noticed who I had jumped upon. Jeff stared up at me with his unblinking blue eyes. I giggled as I sat next to him. "Sorry Jeff, I thought you were some human that was trying to get out of here." He smiled and sat up, rubbing his head. "At least you didn't kill me. What were you doing up there?" I laughed and told him I was trying to hunt but then he came along. He begged to tag along and I reluctantly agreed. It would be good practice even if I was sick of him messing up. He followed behind me to the edge of the forest, I smirked and climbed the nearest tree. Jeff did the same but sat in the tree adjacent from mine. A couple walked approximately seven feet away from us. I slowly shifted into my full Slender form and waited. The couple finally walked into the forest and as they meandered under our trees, Jeff and I jumped down from our posts and onto the humans below. It was quick since I had help but I have to admit it was still fun. We each grabbed a limb and slowly walked into the thick forest. We were about half way home when Jeff stopped. I turned to him and he had a look of pain and dejection on his face. I stepped closer to him, asked what was wrong and out of nowhere he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I fell into complete shock but eventually hugged him back. He then thanked me for what I had done for him and how I was able to put up with him for the past month. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "You don't have to thank me. I enjoy spending my time with you. You're not as bad as everyone says." He grinned and took my hand and we continued to walk back to the house. As we approached the mansion, Smile came running up to us and I threw an arm that I had "borrowed" from our victims. Seeing him here meant Liu was home.


	4. Chapter 3- Home

I woke up to the blinds opening, letting the late morning sunlight shining through the 9th floor window. I sat up and saw a nurse bring in a large tray and sat it in front of me. On it was a steaming dish of oatmeal, a smaller bowl of sliced canned peaches, a blueberry yogurt and a carton of milk. In a gruff voice the nurse told me to eat. She was the opposite of the young girl I had met the night before. She had long black hair and dark bags under her eyes which showed she hadn't slept in quite a while. I slid the tray closer to me and dug in. No more than fifteen minutes later the bowls were scraped clean and I sat back feeling almost healthy. The nurse picked up the tray and walked out of the room, brushing past Dr. Jones. He approached my bed and smiled. "I'm glad you're up and that you ate. We got your test results back and you will be leaving at noon." I slightly grinned but I wanted to go home now. I wanted to leave. The nurse walked back into my room and set a change of clothes on my bed. I grabbed the clothing and got up. At first I felt like I would fall but as I progressed towards the bathroom the feeling drifted off. I entered the restroom and locked the door behind me. I sat the clothing down on the counter and for the first time in almost a month, I looked in the mirror. My hair was an unruly mess, my eyes were a bit red but the bags under my eyes were more noticeable. I had a few cuts on my face and neck. I was beyond ready to get out of the blue hospital gown. Slowly I untied the gown and let it fall to the ground. I had small bruises around my stomach and I had a bandage rapped around my chest and the wound that it concealed was under my left rib. I knew that couldn't be from a car crash. I would've had more deep cuts than the one that was wrapped up. As I washed up the one thing that wouldn't leave my mind was why wouldn't anyone tell me what happened? I slowly put my clothing on and exited the bathroom. My so called mother and father along with Dr. Jones were standing in the centre of the room. They grinned at me with an overly happy expression. "Let's go home son." The older man walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. We made our way through the never ending, white walled hallways to the elevators. No one spoke on the way to our car. I sat in the back seat along with a few dozen get well soon cards, three balloons and some flowers. Halfway home the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat turned around and spoke. "We will be home soon and we have a surprise for you!" She said in a happy-go-lucky tone. I forced a smile and looked out the window. Who are these people and why my real parents here weren't. As I watched the passing forest and at certain points I could've sworn I had seen someone watching me. I shrugged it off as just sleep deprivation. We pulled off the main road and slowed our speed as we approached our... no wait. My home. We pulled into the driveway and I leaped out of the car and ran to the front door. I studied the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. Warm air hit my face as I stepped into the comfort of my own home. It was nice to be back. I continued into the house when a beautiful husky with bright blue eyes ran up to me and sat at my feet. The man and woman approached me from behind and I felt cold hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped and the woman laughed. "I see you've met Smile. We got him just for you." The man said, removing his hand from my arm. I smiled and rubbed Smile's ears. The woman grinned and spoke, "Go take Smile up to your room, take a shower and I'll make us some lunch." I nodded and ran up to my room with the husky running closely behind. I stopped at the top of the staircase and slowly made my way down what seemed to be a never ending hallway. Something was missing and I could feel it. As I walked closer to my room I noticed a blank spot in the wall which didn't make sense since the rest of the wall was covered in pictures. Then it hit me, Jeff's room. His door would be right here. Smile whimpered and stared at me. I patted his head and walked into my room. My room was exactly how I had left it, besides the fact my bed was made and a dog bed sat at the foot of my bed. I walked over to the side of my bed and fell face first into the mattress. Smile yipped and jumped up onto the bed with me. I sighed contently and felt Smile's tail thumping slowly. I squirmed the rest of the way onto my bed and sat up. . I stroked Smile's back and thought over the questions that were still flying around in my head like where did my family go. No one will tell me what's going on and I need answers. I patted Smile once more and stood up. I grabbed a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans I found lying around my floor. I turned to my door and noticed Smile sitting on my bed and grinning in an unnatural way. That was it, I needed a shower. Maybe it was the painkillers giving me these extreme hallucinations. I exited the room and made my way to the bathroom. After a nice and much needed shower I changed and headed downstairs for lunch. I walked into the dining room and sat down. The mad was seated at the head of the table and was reading the newspaper while munching on an apple. The woman came walking out of the kitchen carrying a plate with chips and a monstrous sandwich. She set it in front of me, kissed my head and walked back through the swinging doors. After a few minutes the plate was empty and my stomach felt like it would explode. I grabbed the plate and walked into the kitchen and set it in the sink. I thanked my "mother" and headed up the stairs. It was time to break some walls.


End file.
